Mobile devices, such as smart phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and tablets, have become very popular. Frequently these mobile devices have their own operating systems. These mobile devices may store data and perform various functions, such as enabling a user to enter data into a mobile device, edit data on the mobile device, make phone calls from a mobile device, receive data that was transmitted to a mobile device, and transmit data from a mobile device to another electronic device. Due to their convenience, many people are interested in using their mobile devices for an ever expanding array of activities.